<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pretty Boy by onedropstories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801074">Pretty Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/onedropstories/pseuds/onedropstories'>onedropstories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, F/M, Gen, Graphic Description, Hurt Lucifer, Insecure Lucifer, Protective Chloe Decker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:48:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/onedropstories/pseuds/onedropstories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew the Devil himself could become traumatized?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amenadiel/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>197</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. An Unpleasant Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone! An important disclaimer before you start reading. This book will most likely get pretty graphic, so if you're uncomfortable with the following topics, i would recommend you don't read this. This book may include: mention of rape, graphic descriptions of events, self-harm, and suicide attempts. I want you all to feel safe when you read this book, so please, read with caution.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The precinct was oddly quiet due to another one of Lucifer's disappearances. The last time he vanished, he came back two weeks later with a Vegas reject for a wife. It was strange to not hear the club owner's devilish laughter fill the halls, and somewhat saddening when he and the detective weren't bickering about something he had done at a crime scene. The building was serene, just like how it had been before Lucifer showed up. Except for some reason, the calmness of the precinct brought everyone down. Chloe was acting like she didn't give two shits about wherever Lucifer ran off to. After all, she had endured enough heartbreak over the past couple of months; she needed to stop being so attached to this man. However, she couldn't get rid of a dark thought lingering in the back of her mind.</p><p>
  <em> What if he's in trouble?</em>
</p><p>"Decker, are you okay?" Chloe snapped out of her thoughts-quite literally-to Dan snapping his fingers in front of her face.</p><p>She angrily swatted his clicking fingertips away, letting out a deep sigh as she leaned back in her chair. "I'm fine, Dan," she said simply.</p><p>Dan rolled his eyes before grabbing a random chair and pulling it up to Chloe's desk. "Look, Chloe; just because we're divorced, it doesn't mean that I'm stupid. I'm calling your bluff, Detective," he chuckled. However, his laughter ceased when she tensed up.</p><p>"Don't call me that, Daniel," she muttered, rolling out her shoulders. "Not now, not until he comes back."</p><p>Dan scoffed, clearly annoyed. "Seriously, Chloe? I thought you didn't give a single crap about that lunatic. 'I'm the Devil! I'm invulnerable!' C'mon, he'll show up sometime." "And you believed it," she informed him.</p><p>"Look, he's my partner and my best friend. Yes, I'm mad that he's disappeared again, but he'll show up, like you said."</p><p>The rest of the day Chloe was hunched over her desk, half-focused on her paperwork. Ever since Lucifer left she could barely pay attention for more than an hour. Her coworkers wouldn't stop sending sympathetic glances and smiles her way, and honestly, she wanted to rip all of their stupid faces off. So when her shift finally came to an end, she wasted no time hurrying her ass out of there, all the while receiving curious expressions as she ran passed. She had a good hour before she needed to pick Trixie up from the babysitter, so she somehow found her way to Lux, holding on to a slimmer of hope that Lucifer was up in the penthouse downing a bottle of two-hundred dollar whiskey. However, her dreams were crushed when she saw Mazikeen sitting at the piano, sorrow displayed on her features.</p><p>"Hey, Maze," Chloe greeted solemnly as she stepped out of the elevator. "Still no sign of him?"</p><p>Maze shook her head, letting out a loud sigh. "Nope," she answered. She glanced up at the detective. "Can I talk to you about something?" </p><p>Chloe nodded as she sat down next to her friend. "Go ahead, I'm all ears."</p><p>"I don't think this is one of his normal getaways from life," the demon blurted, worry dripping from her words like venom. "He only vanishes if he has a nervous breakdown, and this place is usually destroyed when we figure out he's gone. But this damn penthouse is spic and span."</p><p>"Is it weird that I've had a similar feeling?" Chloe said after a minute. "Something's just off about this entire thing. He just, up and left."</p><p>Maze bit her lip, shaking her head. "I hope he's not in danger. It's my job to protect him and if he needs me right now," she paused, "then I've failed. I've failed my one job to protect him."</p><p>"Maze, it isn't your fault if Lucifer's in danger," Chloe soothed, taking Maze's hands in hers. "We have no idea where he is."</p><p>-----</p><p>Three weeks had passed and there was still no sign of Lucifer anywhere. Chloe and Maze had scoured the city of Los Angeles ten times over with no trace. Something was seriously wrong.</p><p>"What if he's dead?" Chloe said worriedly when Maze sat down next to her. She pushed aside her paperwork, "He could be lifeless in an alleyway halfway across the world for all we know."</p><p>"We can't give up hope, Chloe," Maze replied anxiously. "He's counting on us to find him, I'm sure of it. We need to look harder-"</p><p>"Decker," Dan yelled as he ran into the precinct. "We got an anonymous call, something about a kidnapping."</p><p>"Where?" Chloe asked quickly, standing up. She looked over at Maze, "Do you think..."</p><p>Maze simply nodded, eyes full of terror.</p><p>The location sent from the caller was an abandoned correction center in a neighboring city of Los Angeles. It was rundown, looking to be on the brink of collapse. Chloe and Maze emerged from the detective's cop car, guns and knives out and ready to attack. Dan and Ella exited another car after them, and the four grouped up.</p><p>"What's the plan?" Ella asked, eyes shifting uneasily towards the correction center. "Are we sure this is safe?"</p><p>"Safe or not, there could be a missing person in there," Chloe responded. "I'll go with Maze and we'll cover the first floor. Dan, Ella-you guys the second."</p><p>Maze was quick to enter the correction center, Chloe not far behind her. They stepped carefully over broken wires and puddles of... <em>something...</em> as they searched the place. It was extremely disturbing seeing some of the horrors that haunted the building. Torture chairs and weapons were found in multiple rooms. Chloe stumbled into another room that looked the exact same as the rest and was about to dismiss it before something caught her eye. </p><p>A knife with fresh blood dripping from the blade.</p><p>"Oh my God," she whispered, eyes wide. Was that Lucifer's blood? "Mazikeen!"</p><p>Not even thirty seconds passed before Maze entered the room, her curved blades in the air. However, she slowly lowered them when she caught the detective's gaze, following it toward the bloody knife.</p><p>"You don't think..." she said quietly, eyes watering.</p><p>"I think it's his, Maze," Chloe choked out, a tear slipping down her cheek. "That's his knife."</p><p>-----</p><p>Lucifer didn't bat an eye when his captor rushed into his cell. Why did it matter anyway? The man was probably going to take advantage of him again anyway.</p><p>"Listen here you little shit," the man growled, surprising the fallen angel. "You got lucky this time. But I'll come back for you pretty boy, alright?"</p><p>The man roughly grabbed Lucifer's chin, forcing eye contact. He leaned down and aggressively kissed the Devil before exiting the cell and sprinting off God knows where, leaving Lucifer alone. He slumped down against the wall, wincing as his injuries reopened. </p><p>He truly believed he was going to die.</p><p>
  <em>"Lucifer?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Lucifer, where are you?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Lucifer!"</em>
</p><p>"D-Detective..." Lucifer whispered out, a faint smile forming on his cracked and bloody lips. </p><p>However, just as he heard two pairs of footsteps rampaging toward his cell, his eyes slipped shut, allowing him to hide from the pain.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hospital</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chloe and Maze find Lucifer's unconscious body. The Lord of Hell is taken to the hospital, and he and the detective have a long talk.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello Everyone! Thank you all for so much love already. If you have any ideas you want to see in this story, make sure to let me know.<br/>Disclaimer: mention of rape.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh my God," Chloe breathed out as she stopped outside of the cell. "Lucifer?"</p><p>No response.</p><p>Chloe quickly rushed in, dropping to her knees in shock. Her fingers flew to the man's neck, letting out a soft sigh of relief when she felt a pulse. She couldn't help the tears that began to crowd her eyelashes and drip down her cheeks. </p><p>"Maze," she yelled out desperately. "Get the fuck in here!"</p><p>Not even five seconds later Maze appeared next to her, shock and worry clouding her features-something Chloe had become accustomed to over the past few weeks.</p><p>"What have they done to you," Maze whispered as she smoothed Lucifer's curly hair from his forehead. "People are going to die."</p><p>"I'll gladly help," Chloe added before fishing out her phone. She called the precinct, "This is Detective Decker-I need back up right now."</p><p>She hung up the phone and shoved it in her pocket before grabbing Lucifer's hand, giving it a tight squeeze. Maze shook her head in disbelief as she stared numbly. How did this happen? The man who proclaimed that he was the Devil and said that he couldn't get hurt was laying on the cold floor, unconscious, beaten blue and black, and stripped to nothing but boxers. </p><p>The next fifteen minutes felt like fifteen years to Chloe, the seemingly endless wait for her backup to arrive ticking on and on and on. Only when she heard the screaming sirens getting closer and closer did she let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. Even Maze let herself slightly relax, her rigid posture slowly beginning to melt. Dan and Ella were nowhere to be found, but the two girls were betting that they heard the sirens too.</p><p>"We're over here!" Chloe called out when she heard her team bust in the correction center, her silent prayers finally paying off. </p><p>Her backup arrived at the disgusting cell in no time, but the five members came to an electrifying halt, horror flashing across their faces. The youngest, a boy named Jack, was the first to snap out of his fixed gaze, immediately falling to the floor beside the two women. He checked for a pulse before motioning two men over who were carrying a stretcher. </p><p>"Decker, scary woman, we need you guys to move so we can load Mr. Morningstar onto the stretcher," Jack said quietly. "You guys can ride in the ambulance if you'd like. I'll have Dan or Ella take your car."</p><p>Chloe nodded and moved back, tugging Maze with her. She didn't let go of the demon's arm, instead the two comforting each other in silence as they watched Lucifer's lifeless body be picked up and placed down on the stretcher. They were quick to follow after, Chloe accidentally running into Dan on their way out. </p><p>"Sorry," she muttered, pushing passed. </p><p>Dan furrowed his eyebrows. "Woah, what happened? Who'd you find?"</p><p>Chloe looked back, tears still shining in her eyes. "Who do you think?"</p><p>"You're kidding..." Dan said softly. "Lucifer kidnapped someone?" </p><p>Chloe stopped in her tracks, turning around with fury in her eyes. "You did <em>not </em>just say that to me, Daniel," she spoke angrily. "Lucifer didn't kidnap anyone. He's the victim here you sociopathic asshole."</p><p>-----</p><p>"Mr. Morningstar is probably the worst case I've scene in many, many years," Doctor Hannon said solemnly when Chloe, Maze, Dan, and Ella walked over. "Are you sure you'd like to hear what we've discovered?"</p><p>"Please," Chloe replied quickly. "He's my partner, I need to know what happened."</p><p>Doctor Hannon nodded before glancing down at his clipboard. "Well, we've found that Mr. Morningstar has multiple broken and fractured ribs, severe bruising on and under the skin, over a hundred separate lacerations across his body, and a severe concussion," he said. </p><p>"Jesus Christ," Dan muttered, shaking his head in disbelief.</p><p>The doctor nodded in agreement. "Now, before we let you in to see him, I have a request," he spoke. "I would like your permission to preform a rape kit on him."</p><p>Chloe choked on her own spit. "E-Excuse me? You think he was raped?" she stuttered out.</p><p>"I'm almost positive, Miss Decker," Doctor Hannon replied. "However I would still like to test the kit on him incase we're dealing with an extremely traumatized patient."</p><p>Chloe looked over at Maze who nodded numbly before turning back to the doctor. "Yes, we agree."</p><p>After five excruciatingly hours, Lucifer was finally able to have visitors, however, only one person could go in at a time. Chloe was going to let Maze go in first, but one shove from the demon spoke silent words, and the detective went in. Her heart shattered into a billion pieces at the sit of her best friend looking so vulnerable on the hospital bed. He was thoroughly bandaged up and was pumped full of pain killers.</p><p>"Detective..." Lucifer whispered, a slight smile tugging at his lips when he saw her. "What a pleasant surprise."</p><p>"You had me so worried," Chloe said as she sat in a chair next to the hospital bed. "You were gone for four weeks; I thought you had dipped on us again."</p><p>Lucifer looked down, his expression becoming dull. He looked up at Chloe, sorrow in his eyes. "I-I'm sorry, Chloe. It won't happen again," he said quietly. </p><p>"No Luci," the detective blurted, shaking her head. "Don't apologize for something that's not your fault. You were taken, I'm not mad at you."</p><p>"You're not?"</p><p>"Of course not," Chloe whispered. A tear rolled down her cheek, "I could never be mad at you for this."</p><p>Lucifer looked down. "I thought I was going to die in there," he whimpered out. "I didn't think you'd find me."</p><p>Chloe shook her head, a sad smile on her face. She went to reach for his hand but stopped herself, "May I?" she asked.</p><p>Lucifer nodded, extending his fingers, their hands fitting together perfectly. She gave him a squeeze.</p><p>"You're so strong, you know that?" she asked, letting out a watery laugh. </p><p>Lucifer bit his lip. "I'm really not."</p><p>"Why do you say that?"</p><p>Lucifer looked away for a second before making eye contact with the detective.</p><p>"Because, Chloe. How can I be strong when I couldn't even fight back?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Recovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following week was nothing more than hell on Earth for Chloe. </p><p>Seeing Lucifer so vulnerable and scared was terrifying to her. She had never seen him so low before; what changed? Something- or <em>someone, </em>had to have been extremely strong, i mean, Lucifer never got hurt. Even when she had shot him that one time, he had laughed it off as a simple joke before carrying on his merry way to get patched up. </p><p>Why was this time any different?</p><p>Throughout the week, Lucifer was in and out of consciousness. The doctor said that it was part of the process of him healing, but Chloe had an inkling feeling in the back of her head, telling her that it was more than that. She had barely spoken to him since the first day she got there, and it was shaking her to her very core. </p><p>"We're discharging Mr. Morningstar today," Doctor Hannon said when he walked into the small hospital room. "However, he must be with someone at all times if possible. We can't risk him being alone."</p><p>"He can stay with me," Chloe offered. "We're work partners so it shouldn't be a problem."</p><p>Doctor Hannon smiled. "Alright then, Miss Decker. Once he wakes we'll get him signed out and ready to go."</p><p>Lucifer was knocked out for another two hours before he blearily blinked into the real world. The lights were too bright. It was so loud. The lose hospital gown was way to big for his deathly thin frame and it was so, so itchy on his skin. He could barely open his eyes anymore than a crack as he slowly woke up, trying to tap into his senses and block out that he was uncomfortable. </p><p>"Lucifer? Are you there?"</p><p>"..ective?" he whispered through dry lips, turning his head. He could barely see the outline of her body. "Hello."</p><p>"How're you feeling?" Chloe asked quietly, pulling up her chair to the bed. She carefully grabbed his hand, "Are you okay?"</p><p>"Mmm," the archangel murmured, "fine."</p><p>"Lucifer, don't lie to me," Chloe said, "You swore to never lie."</p><p>He grumbled. "Hurts."</p><p>"You're being discharged today," the detective said, trying to spark a tiny bit of joy. "You'll be staying with me until you recover, okay?"</p><p>"M'kay," Lucifer replied, mustering enough strength to squeeze her fingers. "When... leave?"</p><p>"Soon, okay? Soon."</p><p>Who knew transferring a 6'3 man-child to a car would be anything but easy? He was extremely lightweight, which somewhat worried the nurses that helped him get from his room to the car. And not to mention he almost fell at least a dozen times; I guess not using your legs for a week can really affect how your legs function.</p><p>"Do you need me to stop and get you anything?" Chloe asked as she drove, looking back at the consultant through the mirror. "Any food or clothes from your penthouse?"</p><p>"No thanks," Lucifer replied as he stared out the window. "Am I... staying at your house?"</p><p>Chloe nodded. "Yep," she said with a smile. "Are you sure you don't need anything-"</p><p>"All I need is you, Detective."</p><p>Chloe couldn't help but blush when he said that. But it was probably because of the heavy medication he was on, right? </p><p>Somehow the detective managed to get Lucifer out of the car and into her house with little trouble. He seemed to be a lot more cooperative when it was just her around, and yet she didn't know why. She was able to get him up the stairs and laid him down in her bed, helping him take the shirt that the hospital gave him off, discarding it on the floor.</p><p>"Alright. I know that you're in pain and all that, but we'll have to go the precinct tomorrow because I still need to do some paperwork. Will you be okay to sit in a chair next to my desk?"</p><p>Lucifer nodded lazily. "Anything for you, detective." he said cheekily. </p><p>Chloe couldn't help but laugh. "I'll sleep on the couch-"</p><p>Lucifer immediately began to protest, and it was probably the cutest thing Chloe had ever seen. </p><p>"No, no," he slurred out, shaking his head. "You take <em>your </em>bed, Detective. I'll sleep on the couch!"</p><p>"No way, you're hurt."</p><p>"But it's your house."</p><p>"Lucifer."</p><p>"Detective."</p><p>"You aren't sleeping on the couch, and that's final."</p><p>Lucifer pouted but didn't press the matter any further, knowing he would lose. He glared when Chloe laughed it him, attempting to cross his arms.</p><p>"I'm going to go lay down, it's late," she said after a minute. "If you need anything, just yell."</p><p>She went to leave, but Lucifer reached out, their fingers ghosting together. Chloe turned around, eyebrows raised in confusion.</p><p>"Stay... please," the archangel whispered, bottom lip quivering. "Chloe, please stay."</p><p>Her heart melted.</p><p>"Only for you," she said with a smile before climbing into the bed. </p><p>Lucifer immediately rested his head on her shoulder, surprising Chloe. However, she didn't pull away or flinch, instead just letting it happen. Lucifer needed her, and she was willing to help him in any way she could. Carefully, the detective wrapped an arm around his shoulders, bringing him closer to her. Lucifer mumbled something before hiding his face in her neck, relaxing his body as he was pulled off to his dreams.</p><p>Chloe laid their for a while, listening to Lucifer's soft breathing. She had never seen him so vulnerable-so small. She wanted to stay there forever, taking care of the broken man beside her. He didn't deserve anything that had happened to him.</p><p>Before she knew it, she fell asleep, her hand still resting on the back of his head. </p><p>-----</p><p>The soft morning light coming in from her window woke Chloe from her dream, making her blink drearily as she stirred. She went to get up but the fist holding onto her shirt restricted her, making her fall back onto the mattress. She looked down and physically awed.</p><p>Lucifer had somehow made him way into her lap, his hand curled around her shirt. His hair was messy and sticking up every which way, and his mouth was slightly open as he slept. He looked so calm in his sleep-he looked so innocent.</p><p>Carefully, Chloe reached for her phone, turning it on. It was half past six in the morning, meaning she had a good two hours to get to work. Maybe just ten more minutes...</p><p>Eventually Chloe had to wake Lucifer up, pain striking her heart when he came to. He was clearly exhausted, adding to her guilt when his eyes cracked open.</p><p>"Detective?" he mumbled, looking around. </p><p>"Hey," she greeted, smoothing his hair away from his forehead. "I's time to get up, sleepyhead."</p><p>Lucifer couldn't help but let a little smile tug at his lips. "Sleep okay?" he asked, making no effort to move.</p><p>Chloe laughed, nodding her head. "Yep," she replied. "What about you?"</p><p>"Good."</p><p>Chloe smiled and patted his shoulder. "Ready to get up?"</p><p>Lucifer thought for a moment before nodding. Chloe helped him sit up in the bed, propping his head up with some of her pillows. She stood and stretched, cracking her back. She turned back towards the consultant, biting her lip. </p><p>"I'm going to go change, do you want some different clothes?"</p><p>Lucifer nodded slowly. "Yes, please. No rush though, Detective. Your needs are greater than mine."</p><p>Chloe nodded and quickly changed into some jeans and a sweater before sifting through some of Dan's old clothing. Dan was a lot shorter than Lucifer, so she struggled to find anything that would fit him. However, she ended up finding some oversized pajama pants and a pullover sweatshirt.</p><p>"Here you go. Sorry it's no Prada or anything; Dan doesn't have good taste."</p><p>"It's quite alright, darling," Lucifer said graciously. "Thank you for your hospitality."</p><p>"Anything for you, Lucifer."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Story of Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello everyone! i hope you're all enjoying this book. if you have any suggestions, please let me know!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nearly falling down the staircase was not how Lucifer wanted to enter the precinct that morning.</p><p>He was still extremely weak-which puzzled him dearly-and he had tripped over his own feet. Luckily Chloe was there to steady him, making sure he didn't beat up his face anymore than it was. There was still a lot of bruising, especially on his jaw, and it would of hurt like a bitch if he aggravated the green and purple splotches. </p><p>"Why is it so mellow in here, Detective?" Lucifer questioned as Chloe guided him to her desk. "Usually everyone is bustling about, not acting like frozen deer."</p><p>"Well," Chloe began, her grip on his arm tightening. "You were the subject of a missing person's case, Lucifer. Everyone is still a little shaken up about how we found you."</p><p>Lucifer couldn't help but frown. They cared for him that much?</p><p>"Now I feel quite bad," he said quietly. "I must repay them."</p><p>Chloe shook her head. "You don't need to repay anyone, Lucifer. Having you back is enough."</p><p>"But I made them worry about me. That's not natural."</p><p>"It should be."</p><p>Lucifer fell silent, staring at the ground as he and the detective shuffled towards her desk. He felt ashamed, needing so much help to do basic things like walking. He was the king of Hell, for-well-his sake; he should be stronger than this!</p><p>"Here, make yourself comfortable. I'm going to run and grab you a coffee, okay?"</p><p>Lucifer watched as Chloe walked off and up the stairs, leaving him to bask in the stares of his fellow co-workers. He felt out of place; usually he loved the attention, however, he didn't know if he could handle it.</p><p>"O-M-G! You're back!"</p><p>The archangel turned his head to see Ella skipping giddily towards him, her smile so wide he thought she was going to eat him. She seemed normal, which was good. Normal was safe.</p><p>"Hello, Miss Lopez," Lucifer greeted with a half-smile of his own. "You're quite cheery this morning."</p><p>"Well, of course! My favorite consultant returned!" Ella exclaimed. "This place just isn't the same without you, man."</p><p>Lucifer breathed through his nose. "I highly doubt that, Miss Lopez. All I do is cause trouble," he said. "Besides, they're all looking at me like I'm some child that scraped its knee riding a bike."</p><p>Ella gave him a glance. "You're pretty banged up, dude. I'm surprised you aren't getting even more attention. Seriously, I've never seen anyone in this department come to work looking like... well... how you do."</p><p>"I'll take that as a compliment."</p><p>"Um, okay then," Ella nodded.</p><p>She went to pat his shoulder, but Lucifer couldn't manage to hold back a violent flinch, nearly falling off his chair. He and Ella stared at each other, both with the widest eyes you've ever seen. However, Ella's held something along the lines of sadness and worry, while Lucifer's held fear. Now <em>everyone </em>was staring at him.</p><p>"Please... please don't touch me," he whispered, hands slightly out in front of him. "I..."</p><p>"No, I totally get it!" Ella said quickly, taking a step back. "How inconsiderate of me; I'm so sorry Luci!"</p><p>"I-It's okay."</p><p>"Here you go-oh, did something happen?"</p><p>Lucifer turned to see Chloe standing there, two Styrofoam coffee cups in her hands. She slowly put them on her desk before looking at Ella, eyebrows raised.</p><p>"It's my fault," she said quickly. "I went to touch his shoulder and... and I didn't mean to scare him!"</p><p>"I'm fine, Miss Lopez," Lucifer said, though his discomfort shown through like a light. </p><p>"I'm gonna... get back to the lab..." Ella muttered before hurrying off.</p><p>Chloe sat down in her chair and turned to look at her partner, waiting for him to say something. Lucifer could only manage a smile and a slight shrug of his shoulders as his answer. She sighed and extended her hand, allowing him to interlock their fingers.</p><p>"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked, rubbing her thumb across his palm. "If you're uncomfortable being here, I can take the day off and we can go back to my house."</p><p>"No," the archangel protested, shaking his head. "I'm not going to jeopardize your job, Detective."</p><p>Chloe couldn't help but give him a smile. All she wanted to do in that moment was wrap him up in her arms like the night before and hold him, never letting go. It was clear he trusted her, mostly because she was the only person able to touch him so far, but whenever she was around him, his walls seemed to come down. </p><p>A couple hours later Lucifer was still stuck in the chair, resulting to spinning around to entertain himself. Chloe had gone off to question a suspect, leaving him alone. He could still feel the judgmental stares lasering into his back from the people around him, silently berating him for flinching whenever they passed. He was trapped withering under his own self-hatred that he didn't realize they were genuinely worried for him.</p><p>A familiar giggle caught Lucifer's attention. He looked up to see Trixie skipping down the stairs next to Dan, a bright smile on her face. She had her glittery pink backpack hanging off her shoulders, and her sunflower dress swung as she moved. Her hair was tied into loose French braids that cascaded down her shoulders, finishing off with white bows tied at the end. </p><p>Lucifer couldn't help but grin as she excitedly talked to the workers as she passed by, showing her toothy grin that everyone loved. However, when her eyes landed on Lucifer, her grin somehow grew even wider.</p><p>"Lucifer!" she shouted happily, barreling towards him. </p><p>Dan tried to grab her, but she was able to slip through his grip. "Trix! Come back here!"</p><p>Trixie came to a stop in front of Lucifer, sadness washing over her face when she got a good look at him. Her eyes brimmed with tears as she stared at him, her happiness seemingly gone. Without warning, she burst into sobs, shocking everyone, including Lucifer. She immediately flung herself onto him, making the archangel take in a sharp breath.</p><p>"What happened?" she cried, wrapping her arms securely around his neck. "Are you okay? Who hurt you?"</p><p>Lucifer cleared his throat. "Um, I'm fine, small child," he replied. He awkwardly patted her back. "Are <em>you </em>okay?"</p><p>He shrunk under the precinct's stares as he wrapped an arm around Trixie, trying to comfort her. Why in his name was she crying?</p><p>"Did mommy shoot you again?"</p><p>Lucifer choked on his own spit, eyes widening. "I... How do you know about that?" he asked. </p><p>The stares got heavier. </p><p>"Mommy told me," she whispered. "Did she?"</p><p>"I assure you, Urchin, your mother did not harm me in any way. In fact, she's helping me recover," he said "The detective would never hurt me unless I told her to. Like when she shot me, I told her to shoot."</p><p>Trixie sniffled, resting her head on the archangel's shoulder. "Then how'd you get hurt?" she asked. </p><p>"Well," Lucifer began, biting his lip. "Let's just say, I ran into an old friend who doesn't like me very much. Of course, I believe he was sent by my father, that <em>bastard, </em>like usual. Dear old dad somewhat despises me."</p><p>"Your dad hates you?"</p><p>Lucifer thought for a moment. "I... honestly don't know, child. I thought he did for a very long time, but then he showed me mercy when I was really hurt. Remember the airport? When I got better?"</p><p>Trixie nodded.</p><p>"My father helped me out, a favor for a favor. Of course, I did it to protect you and your mother. If it was anyone else, I'd rather of just died and gone back home."</p><p>"So it's complicated," Trixie concluded. "Can you tell me about your home?"</p><p>Lucifer swallowed thickly before looking towards Dan. The man was clearly struggling to not reprimand his teary-eyed daughter for almost re-injuring him, yet he was obviously intrigued with where this conversation was heading. The archangel looked around the precinct, catching everyone's eyes. </p><p>"Well, my old home was extremely lavish, ever more so than my current home, especially my last home," he began. "Everything was white and gold, and there were buildings so magnificent they were like castles you'd find in storybooks. I lived there with my mother and father, along with all of my siblings. I shared a room with my twin, Michael."</p><p>"You have a twin?!"</p><p>Lucifer laughed. "I know, two of me? The world has been blessed! Anyways, my life was great. I got to do whatever I wanted there and I really enjoyed it. However, I wasn't the best kid; I did a lot of things I wasn't supposed to do, like sneak into meetings and throw Michael off our balcony. I'd sneak half of my meals to the stable where I fed the horses because I thought they weren't getting enough to eat, when really, it was me all along."</p><p>"Why'd you leave?" Trixie asked. </p><p>"It wasn't my choice," the archangel replied. "I was thrown out, banished from ever going back there. I rebelled against my father in a last ditch attempt to get him to notice me and love me. He got angry and literally threw me out, and I fell. I fell all the way down and it hurt like hell." </p><p>The child wiped away a tear from her cheek and bopping Lucifer on the nose. "Well, we're your family now, right?"</p><p>Lucifer smiled. "Indeed you are, young one. And I wouldn't have it any other way."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Revealed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After narrowly avoiding spilling the truth about his captor to an agent, Lucifer and Chloe head back to her place to recollect their thoughts and bask in each other's presence. However, their night together doesn't go as planned.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone! Sorry this is so late, I've been busy with school. And as always, if you have a suggestion for the story, let me know!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mr. Morningstar, can you recount what happened the night you were taken?"</p>
<p>Lucifer shifted uncomfortably in the plastic chair, eyes darting across the room. His gaze fell on the mirror, the one he knew Chloe, Dan, and Ella were standing behind, listening in on their conversation. He looked back at the agent sitting across from him.</p>
<p>"I don't.... not a lot happened," he said after a minute. "He was just kinda... there. Knocked me out and the next thing I knew I was tied up in a cell."</p>
<p>"Do you remember any specific details about this man?" the agent asked. "Hair color, skin tone, did you see any registration?"</p>
<p>Lucifer swallowed thickly. "Well, not really. I knew who he was, though, if that's what your asking."</p>
<p>The agent became intrigued. "So you previously knew this man?" he asked. Lucifer nodded his head. "Can you give me a name?"</p>
<p>"You're never going to believe me, so what's the bloody point?" the archangel replied, crossing his arms in an attempt to make himself smaller. "You're going to ask me a bunch of questions and you'll never end up finding him. He went <em>home, </em>my dear agent, and you cannot go there."</p>
<p>"And why is that?".</p>
<p>"You're a human, that's why," Lucifer scoffed. "Humans can't cross the thresholds of the dimensions. It's utterly impossible for you. So why don't we drop the topic and never bring it up again?"</p>
<p>The agent sighed. "Mr. Morningstar, with all do respect, it's clear that you've experienced a lot of trauma from the incident. We're just trying to help you, don't lock us out."</p>
<p>"I'm not locking you out, I'm simply asking for this to be forgotten about. <em>Yes, </em>I'm scared he'll come back like he said he would. <em>Yes, </em>I'm bloody terrified of what he's going to do to me. Can I prevent it? No, can you prevent it? Not even a chance."</p>
<p>"Please just cooperate with us-"</p>
<p>"Agent guy, look at me."</p>
<p>Lucifer tilted his head slightly as the agent turned to meet his eyes. He smiled slightly as his prosecutor fell under his charm, mouth slightly open and eyes glazed over.</p>
<p>"Tell me, what is it that you <em>truly </em>desire?"</p>
<p>The agent was silent for a moment. "I... I... I just want to go home, man," he said. "I honestly don't care about your case, it's just my job to help you."</p>
<p>Lucifer drew back, a triumphant smile on his face. "There we go! No more questions," he turned towards the mirror, "did I do good, Detective? Or are you going to pester me now?"</p>
<p>A couple seconds later Chloe opened the door, hands on her hips. She stared at Lucifer for a second, unable to stifle a small giggle at his mischievous grin.</p>
<p>"I think that's enough for today," she said after a moment, shaking her head. "C'mon, Lucifer; it's time to head back to my place."</p>
<p>The car ride was mostly silent, Lucifer just staring numbly out the window. Chloe was worried about him-since when did he not want to bring the bad guy in to be punished? What changed?</p>
<p>During dinner, Chloe couldn't help but stare at the fading bruises lingering on Lucifer's jaw, the same ones creeping down his neck and wrapped around his throat. Her heart clenched whenever her eyes laid on him, laid on the visible marks of abuse. Why did he take it so well?</p>
<p>"If you have questions, just ask away, darling," Lucifer said through a bite of a grilled cheese. "I'll more than happily answer you."</p>
<p>Chloe shook her head, "I don't want to intrude. You're obviously not ready to talk," she replied. "It'd be insensitive of me."</p>
<p>"No, no, ask away. It's the least I can do for your generous hospitality."</p>
<p>The detective bit her lip as she racked her brain for the right questions. She didn't want to just jump right into the personal ones.</p>
<p>"Um," she started, "What did you mean by the person went home?"</p>
<p>Lucifer shifted in his seat and sighed, leaning back. "I literally mean he went home. He crossed dimensions-you can't follow him," he replied. "He was, well, he was from Hell."</p>
<p>"Lucifer-"</p>
<p>"Detective, I'm not lying," the archangel interrupted. "I haven't, and will never, lie to you. It's a point of pride. The man who took me was a very powerful being forged from the hands of my father. His name is Azza, one of the higher ups in Hell. He was always jealous of me, how I was able to sit on the throne and he wasn't, even in my absence."</p>
<p>Chloe shook her head. "Lucifer, I want to believe you, I want to <em>so </em>bad, but I can't without physical proof," she said, her tone defeated. "I just-everything that you say goes against everything I've ever believed in."</p>
<p>Lucifer swallowed, slightly nodding his head. "Very well then, Detective. Your desire is my command."</p>
<p>Lucifer stood on shaky legs, backing away from the table. Chloe watched in confusion as he rolled his shoulders as if he was getting ready to deadlift a three-hundred pound man. The consultant gave her a nervous glance before closing his eyes, taking a deep breath. Without warning, two massive wings sprouted from his back, stretching from wall to wall. They glowed with such an intense yet subtle aura, true beauty never being so clear.</p>
<p>"Oh my God-"</p>
<p>"Don't bring him into this, please."</p>
<p>"Lucifer, I-It's true. It's all true."</p>
<p>The archangel nodded solemnly, dipping his head. The feathers ruffled before going back in. It was like they were never there. Chloe's hands started to tremble as she sat there, shock coursing through her veins as she tried to process what she saw. Lucifer had wings. WINGS. </p>
<p>"I don't..." she stuttered, her mouth starting to feel like cotton.</p>
<p>Lucifer gave her a concerned glance. "Oh dear, I've broken you," he mumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I'm sorry, Detect-Chloe. I'll... I'll see myself out now."</p>
<p>He turned to leave when a hand caught around his wrist, making him glance over his shoulder. Chloe had somehow gotten up and raced to him before he even had a chance to escape. Her eyes were wide and resembled glass as tears built up on her eyelashes.</p>
<p>"Don't go, please," she whispered, voice cracking. "Stay."</p>
<p>"You're not afraid?" Lucifer said slowly, turning back towards her. "You want me to stay? You just got proof that I'm the literal Devil, and you want me to stay?"</p>
<p>"Lucifer, you might be the Devil," Chloe began, a tear rolling down her cheek. "But not to me. You're not evil. And I'm not afraid, I'm fucking terrified, but if you leave, I don't know..."</p>
<p>The archangel hesitantly reached out, taking her hands in his. "Chloe, if you're scared, why do you want me here?" </p>
<p>"Because it's not like you hid it from me. You're not the evil being that I've been taught to believe. You're sweet and caring and," a sob ripped from her throat, "you're honest. You're my best friend and the greatest partner I've ever had. I'm not going to let you leave my life."</p>
<p>Lucifer couldn't help but tear up himself before bringing Chloe against is chest in the warmest embrace he'd ever had. Their bodies molded perfectly against one another like the final pieces of a puzzle. He was terrified himself, terrified that her experience of divinity was the real reason she wanted him to stay.</p>
<p>"I'd never hurt you," he said in the smallest voice she'd ever heard. "Trust me on that."</p>
<p>"I know you wouldn't."</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>After the initial shock had worn off, Chloe's head was buzzing with even more questions than before. It had taken a good hour to settle down and now they were on the couch, folded against each other, continuing a conversation full of sassy remarks and laughs. </p>
<p>"Did you really make the stars?" </p>
<p>Lucifer smiled. "It's true," he said. "Every single one of them."</p>
<p>Chloe nodded against his shoulder. "And you're, what was it, the Light-bringer?"</p>
<p>"Precisely."</p>
<p>"And Amen-Oh God, Amenadiel really is your brother."</p>
<p>"That's correct."</p>
<p>"So he's an angel?"</p>
<p>"Mhmm."</p>
<p>"And Maze is a demon."</p>
<p>"What's with the obvious questions," the archangel complained. "Ask me some juicy stuff."</p>
<p>Chloe couldn't help but laugh. "Alright then, um, is Hitler really in Hell?"</p>
<p>"Finally," Lucifer said. "Of course that bastard's in Hell. I tortured him myself on multiple occasions-he screams like a little girl."</p>
<p>It was silent for a few moments, leaving Lucifer to wallow in his thoughts. He was apprehensive answering the detective's questions. After all, any sight of divinity could drive a person mad, even if only seen for seconds. Chloe saw them for a solid half-minute before he had the balls to hide them. </p>
<p>"So your captor really was from Hell?" Chloe asked after a minute. </p>
<p>Lucifer nodded. "Indeed he was. He's always hated me since he believed that he should rule. However, an angel must rule Hell, so that automatically cancels his dreams."</p>
<p>The detective sat up and twisted around to meet Lucifer's eyes. She stared at him, analyzing his healing wounds like they were showcased in an art museum. Her heart pinched and squeezed in sadness and she reached out, cupping his jaw with so much affection it emotionally hurt. Lucifer kept his gaze locked with hers as she gently rubbed his cheek, amazed at how smooth his skin was.</p>
<p>"Are you going to rub my face for the rest of the night?" he joked, a real smile on his lips, "or are we going to go pick up your spawn from Detective Douche's?"</p>
<p>Chloe shot up in a frenzy, pulling Lucifer up with her. "I totally forgot!" she exclaimed. She pulled on his hand, "Let's go."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>